


Descent of Monsters

by Akaluan



Category: EVE Online
Genre: Capsuleers are coldblooded, Gen, Immortal monsters, Immortality screws with your morals, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaluan/pseuds/Akaluan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What cost the loss of mortality upon ascending to the position of Capsuleer? When death is nothing but a minor set-back, a pebble in the road of life that now stretches on for an infinity of infinities, how does one cope with the loss of others? Deep in our hearts, we are all monstrous to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This started originally as a focus on my EVE Online character and a lot of late night contemplating as I blew ships up in missions. It quickly shifted away from Karjan and towards a sort of "prototypical capsuleer", and then shifted scope from just contemplating the mental impact of "paying the ultimate price" to the far reaching consequences of what are effectively demigods forged from humans.
> 
> Humanity is about connections, but how can you form connections with others when most of them will die and you will reawaken in a new clone moments after your own death? The 10 Year Commemorative video that CCP Games released says that an estimated 14,000,000,000 crew members have been killed, which I doubt counts all the incalculable deaths caused by mission-running. And the EVE Universe: Origins video ends with the lines: "The Empires are losing their grasp on power. And as our age begins to dawn... they will learn to fear us."
> 
> In short: dark universe, dark ramblings.

It hurts the most, in the beginning; freshly remade and newly ascended, bright with enthusiasm and dreams.

It hurts the most, the first realization of death and rebirth. Reawakening in a new body, a new mind. Yours-but-not-but-yours; sharp-edged memories of shrilling sirens and white-hot almost-wreckage and _is it still murder if the victim wakes up seconds later?_

It hurts the most. _You_ woke up, but how many did not, will not? Mortals to your not. Crew hired and trained and _connected with_ because _why not, they're people too_ and _**snuffed out in a heartbeat of sirens and white-hot wreckage**_.

Undying dead.

Ascended mortal.

Immortal.

_**Demigod.** _

It stops mattering, after one death, or two, or three; sometimes it takes dozens to burn away the last wisp of mortality. 

( _Lost like your soul, left behind with your mortality. A tendril of mist burned away by the harsh blaze of reality. **This** is what you are now._ )

It stops mattering, the little deaths. The little ones that inhabit your ships ( _inhabit you_ ) and perform the tiny bits of maintenance and work that you cannot, will not. White cells in a body ( _your body_ ) of metal and death, keeping the whole healthy as best they can. Sometimes they escape, fleeing before the might of other demigods, unworthy of notice and therefore unharmed even as you are killed once more.

It stops mattering. _You_ woke up. Found another ship. Hired new crew. Paid their families the death-due that had long ago become common; not even a dent in your wallet, unworthy of note, a simple _rounding error_. No thought to the little ones, the mortal ones left behind, floating and praying for rescue. 

( _Prayer is such a foolish thing, isn't it? It does nothing. No one is out there in the great beyond, listening and aiding and **saving** those cast aside by the demigods that roam the stars. That rule the stars._ )

It becomes a sport, the death-games you once abhorred; revenge against a pirate, brutal and swift and _oh so sweet_.

It becomes a sport, hunting and hurting and _killing_. One death becomes two, three, soon _outnumbering the stars_. Kill and be killed, hunt and be hunted; adrenaline and ecstasy your new religion. There is no great divine, but _you_ are a demigod and _you bow to no one._

( _Except when you do. There are demigods out there more fearsome than the brittle chill of space; older and wiser and **broken** in ways you envy-pity-desire-fear. And maybe one day you will join their ranks in the minds of other, younger demigods, but you will never **catch them** and so you bow your head and bite your tongue and plot to bring about their fall from grace._ )

It becomes a sport. War for war's sake. For holding territory. For shattered honor. For revenge. You, who alone can amass the wealth of empires, a small cog in a greater wheel of bloodsport and give-and-take that embroils many of your kind because _what else is there to do._

( _When you cannot die, death does not seem so fearsome. When you cannot die, war does not seem so wasteful, reduced to resources and willpower and interest. When you cannot die, you live long enough for alliances to shift, to change and mutate and **flux** until you're fighting alongside your enemy and facing your best friend across the battlefield. And maybe you'll forgive; and maybe you won't._

_Because it also means you can live long enough to put a bounty on their head and then **destroy all they cared for**._

_Never let it be said demigods aren't capricious and cruel._ )

The little ones cannot understand you, though you share their form; pilot and warmonger and industrialist and trader and pirate and explorer and a million-and-one other hats that you tried out of desperation and boredom and curiosity. 

The little ones cannot understand you, though a few try. Desperate to pierce the veil between mortal-and-not, trying to understand what makes a demigod tick, they push and prod and stare and _wonder_. Marveling from afar, they hire you for foolish little errands you complete in a moment's effortless work. 

The little ones cannot understand. It is not ( _it is_ ) the immortality that makes you tick, makes you aloof and dangerous and coldblooded. It is ( _is not_ ) the boredom that comes with immortality. An infinity of infinities stretch before you, open and bright ( _frozen and dark_ ) and filled with hope and wonder ( _monstrosities and death_ ). Unbound, you stretch towards what fascinates, what dazzles, what _draws_.

( _And the only price was your soul. But what little cost, compared to the universe at your fingertips. An infinity of infinities._

_And the little ones may see you as a monster. But what matter they, when you alone can destroy entire fleets of little ones?_

_They're so cute, thinking their armadas are capable of **controlling** or **destroying**. You play nice because it amuses you._

_It doesn't always amuse you._ )

The little ones will always outnumber you, no matter how much time passes and how many more little ones cast aside their mortality and ascend.

The little ones will always outnumber you, but that's okay. Like a cat stalking a mouse, they bring you amusement.

( _It is a dark, vicious amusement sometimes, but it is still amusement. Their little wars are **adorable**._ )

The little ones will always outnumber you. Until they don't. Until the great empires fall and the tribes break and the survivors scatter to the distant edges of the universe. Until death calls and ends all their little lives. 

( _And if you have a bit more to do with that than most, what matter it? They no longer amused you._

_And that, you feel, is the greatest sin of all._ )

And if a small part of you hungers for that day, when the power of the little ones breaks, no one has to know.

And if a small part of you hungers for that day, when the chaos and self-rule of the unclaimed lands comes to the empires' doors. When the tribes break and the little ones scatter, weakened and separate and ripe for the picking.

And if a small part of you hungers... well.

We're all soulless monsters on the inside.

( _And that's why they fear us._ )


End file.
